The Next Generation
by Ewimione
Summary: Mon idée sur ce que pourrait être la vie de nos héros préférés entre le dernier chapitre des Reliques de la Mort et le début de l'Épilogue.


THE NEXT GENERATION

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Naissance

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Donc voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, qui concerne cette fois-ci la génération des enfants de nos héros préférés. Pour ceux qui sont déjà en train de lire mon autre histoire, L _ily et James Potter_ , ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. De nombreux problèmes techniques m'ont simplement retardée dans l'écriture, mais je promets un nouveau chapitre d'ici fin août! **

**Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, juste une sorte de prologue à mon histoire, dont toute la trame est encore à développer, donc ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi s'il-vous-plaît :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Harry, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on y aille ! »

Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley, grimaça sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction, et lança un regard désespéré vers son mari.

« Harry ! Je t'assure qu'il y a absolument tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ce sac, donc s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu me faire transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite ? »

Depuis déjà dix minutes, elle essayait en vain de faire comprendre à son mari, le célèbre Harry Potter, que tout était prêt pour aller à l'hôpital, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à y transplaner. Oubliant ses contractions, elle rit intérieurement en pensant à la réaction des collègues et fans de son mari s'ils l'avaient vu en cet instant. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser qu'après deux enfants, l'arrivée du troisième aurait été pour le Survivant comme une chose habituelle. Mais non. Il se pressait, courait dans tous les sens, oubliait ce qu'il fallait faire, trébuchait, se tordait les mains et s'arrachait les cheveux, persuadé de tout faire de travers, sûr et certain que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Enfin, après vingt minutes d'agitation intense, Harry Potter prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit transplaner directement devant l'accueil de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où une infirmière les emmena au service de maternité.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, les garçons ! » jura soudainement Harry.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié d'envoyer un message précisant qu'ils devaient rentrer avec Hermione ? »

Harry baissa la tête, penaud, et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre où sa femme était installée, afin d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie pour lui demander de prendre ses deux fils aînés avec elle à la sortie de l'école. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un Patronus en retour. La loutre d'Hermione lui demandait d'une voix enjouée s'il voulait qu'elle amène les enfants plus tard dans la soirée, ou s'il préférait qu'ils dorment chez elle avec leurs cousins. Harry répondit rapidement qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'elle serait la première à être au courant. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre de sa femme, qui commençait à avoir des contractions de plus en plus fortes.

« Albus ! Par ici ! »

Le petit garçon, âgé d'à peine deux ans, avait déjà l'air très sérieux de son père. En fait, il ressemblait en tous points à son père : les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes, et déjà les mêmes lunettes rondes. Il se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers son grand frère, James, qui le prit par l'épaule dans un geste très protecteur. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux, et même s'il aimait taquiner et embêter son petit frère de temps en temps, l'idée de bientôt avoir une petite sœur l'enchantait et le renforçait dans l'idée qu'il était l'aîné et que son rôle était de protéger ses petits frère et sœur quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il guida Albus vers leur tante Hermione, qui les attendait sur le côté avec une poussette dans laquelle dormait Hugo, son petit dernier âgé de deux mois. Rose, qui avait le même âge qu'Albus, les rejoignit rapidement en flottant dans les airs. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était capable de contrôler les « flottements » que plusieurs enfants étaient capables d'exécuter durant leurs plus jeunes années, et en profitait désormais pour flotter à peu près partout. Si ses parents prétendaient souvent être très inquiets de la possibilité d'un accident résultant de cette poussée de magie, ils étaient également fiers de leur aînée, qui prouvait qu'elle était déjà aussi douée que sa mère, voire plus. Enfin, Ron était sans doute le seul à véritablement s'en extasier, puisque sa femme avait plutôt tendance à s'inquiéter énormément pour ses enfants. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans une petite maison de la banlieue Moldue de Londres. Hermione rassembla son petit groupe, et rejoignit Fleur, qui s'était chargée du reste des enfants. En effet, il n'existait que très peu d'écoles élémentaires pour Sorciers, et tous les rejetons des Weasley, ainsi que leurs femmes et maris, avaient optés pour la même, située dans le Surrey. Les cousins Potter et Weasley se retrouvaient donc tous les jours dans la même école, et allaient très souvent passer la fin de l'après-midi les uns chez les autres, en fonction de la disponibilité de leurs parents respectifs. Aujourd'hui, parce que tout le monde était au courant que Ginny et Harry étaient à l'hôpital pour la naissance de leur dernière, Hermione et Fleur avaient décidé de réunir enfants et adultes au Terrier, comme à chaque fois qu'un événement important survenait dans la famille. Elles firent donc rapidement transplaner tous leurs neveux, nièces et enfants dans le jardin de la maison de famille, et quelques secondes plus tard, la cuisine était envahie d'enfants qui braillaient, courraient et chantaient à tue-tête, sous les yeux bienveillants de leur grand-mère, Molly Weasley. Celle-ci accueillit ses deux belles-filles avec un immense sourire, leur servit du thé, et prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, après avoir ordonné d'un ton calme mais ferme au reste de ses petits-enfants d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Selon elle, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de possibles blessures et pleurs : les enfants étaient très soudés, s'occupaient les uns des autres, même quand leurs parents étaient dans les alentours. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient de retour dans le salon et travaillaient pour certains, ou jouaient calmement pour d'autre, un craquement se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la maison, et Arthur Weasley apparut dans le jardin, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un immense sac contenant des confiseries pour ses petits-enfants. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se précipitèrent vers leur grand-père, le doyen de la famille que tout le monde chérissait et adulait. Il les fit s'asseoir en rond dans l'herbe, s'assit avec eux et commença à leur raconter des histoires qu'il sortait de son temps de travail au Service des Détournements d'Artisanat Moldu, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. La plupart de ces histoires étaient vraies – après tout, les Sorciers étaient des personnes plutôt loufoques en général – même s'il aimait les enjoliver en s'y donnant un rôle plus important, ou plus intéressant. Les adultes le savaient, mais la façon dont leurs enfants considéraient leur grand-père comme un héros était si adorable qu'ils n'osaient rien dire.

Le lendemain matin, alors que seuls James et Albus avaient passé la nuit au Terrier, pour laisser à leurs parents le temps de se reposer après la naissance de leur fille, Molly Weasley Première du Nom descendait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à voir sa cuisine, déjà pas très grande, envahie de centaines de hiboux, parmi lesquels elle n'en reconnaissait qu'une dizaine. Elle soupira. Tout cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle était désormais à nouveau grand-mère, et même si elle en était très heureuse – après tout, son rêve secret était bien de pouvoir former deux équipes de Quidditch complètes pour pouvoir faire jouer ses petits-enfants – cela voulait aussi dire que la presse était déjà au courant. Étant considérée comme Héroïne de Guerre, tout comme le reste de sa famille ayant participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, exactement dix ans auparavant, ils étaient très souvent sujets au harcèlement des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier, toutes rubriques confondues, et n'importe quel événement concernant leur famille était du coup énormément médiatisé par le monde Sorcier. En soupirant à nouveau d'exaspération, elle sortit sa baguette, jeta dehors les dizaines de hiboux qui venaient sans doute d'admirateurs inconnus, et fit venir de la nourriture et de l'eau pour ceux qui venaient de sa famille et de ses amis. Le premier venait évidemment des Potter, qui leur annonçaient la venue de leur troisième enfant, tandis que les cinq suivants étaient de ses fils et de leurs femmes, qui s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour aller rendre visite à Ginny et Harry en fin de journée. Venaient ensuite le Professeur McGonagall, qui la félicitait au nom de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, les parents d'Hermione, Mr et Mrs Granger, dont les Weasley s'étaient beaucoup rapproché au cours des dernières années, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Delacour, et enfin Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy. La Sorcière, qui avait perdu son mari pendant la Guerre, ainsi que sa fille et son gendre, passait beaucoup de temps au Terrier, où elle aidait Molly à s'occuper de ses nombreux petits-enfants. Les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, à tel point que désormais, Andromeda venait passer Noël et le Nouvel An chez les Weasley, avec Teddy, ce qui permettait également au petit garçon de se rapprocher de son parrain, qui voulait absolument qu'il considère ses enfants, nièces et neveux comme sa famille. Au fil des années, Teddy avait finit par venir passer toutes les vacances ainsi qu'une bonne partie des week-ends chez son parrain, chez qui Andromeda le rejoignait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait en effet repris une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle enchantait le monde Sorcier avec ses onguents, sirops et tisanes, qui en guérissaient plus d'un.

« James, Albus, mes chéris. Venez par là. »

Les deux petits garçons, qui avaient soudain prit un air à la fois très sérieux et solennel, s'avancèrent vers le lit dans lequel Ginny était allongée, une couverture blanche dans les bras, de laquelle seule dépassait une petite tête rousse. Harry les fit monter dans le lit de chaque côté de leur mère, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent voir de plus près le nouveau membre de leur famille.

« Les garçons, voici votre petite sœur, Lily. Lily, je te présente tes deux grands-frères, James et Albus. »

Les deux petits, intrigués, se penchèrent encore au-dessus des bras de leur mère pour tenter d'apercevoir le petit corps qui respirait doucement sous la couverture, mais ce fut peine perdue. La petite fille dormait à poings fermés, et seul son petit visage rond et deux tous petits poings étaient visibles. Albus leva les yeux vers sa maman.

« Elle est toute petite ! » fit-il en chuchotant, de peur de réveiller sa petite sœur.

« Oui, mon chéri. Mais tu étais encore plus petit quand tu es né ! » fit Ginny en riant doucement.

« Et moi ? Est-ce que j'étais plus petit ? » demanda à son tour James.

« Non, mon cœur. Tu étais le plus grand des trois ! » répondit Harry en serrant son fils aîné dans ses bras, jetant un regard plein d'amour à sa femme et à sa fille.

« Est-ce que je peux la toucher ? » fit Albus en se serrant contre Ginny, et en tendant la main d'un geste hésitant.

« Bien sûr. Mais doucement, d'accord ? Elle est encore très fragile. »

Le garçonnet acquiesça, et posa délicatement sa main sur la petite tête du bébé, avant de se mettre à la caresser encore plus légèrement, son visage trahissant une concentration intense, devant l'air à la fois ébahi et inquiet de son grand-frère. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, souriants. De toute évidence, leur petite Lily était en de très bonnes mains, si ses deux grands-frères, à des âges aussi jeunes, étaient déjà si protecteur et attentifs envers elle.

« Ginny, tes parents et tous tes frères sont également là, dans le couloir. Tu te sens assez en forme pour tous les voir ? Ou est-ce que tu veux que je les jette dehors pour qu'on puisse passer du temps juste tous les cinq ? »

La jeune femme rit doucement, pensant que ce « _tous les cinq_ » était vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, puis indiqua à son mari la porte dans un hochement de tête, et quelque instants plus tard, une ribambelle d'enfants de tous les âges, suivis de leurs parents et des Weasley Seniors firent leur entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital qui sembla rétrécir d'un coup.

« Papa, Maman, tout le monde, voici Lily Luna Potter. »

Molly Weasley fondit en larmes, comme elle l'avait fait pour chacun de ses petits-enfants, et son mari la prit dans ses bras, alors que les enfants s'approchaient du lit pour tenter d'apercevoir leur nouvelle cousine, sous l'œil vigilant de James, déjà en train de leur expliquer pourquoi il fallait faire très attention à elle, et que leurs parents embrassaient Harry et Ginny pour les féliciter.


End file.
